Warners in Acme Acres
by Fanofeverything9192
Summary: Acme Acres is getting ready for Founder's Day when, suddenly, their worst fears appear in Acme: The Warners! Will their antics ruin the festivities? And will the students and staff be able to put up with the Warners zaniness? title and summary revised
1. Founder's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs or Tiny Toon Adventures. Although I'd love to own them, it's illegal to claim you own them unless you have a lot of cash to buy the rights to these shows, cash that I don't have.

By the way, I revised this story a little, so I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another quiet day in Acme Acres. The sun is out, birds were chirping... and Calamity Coyote was chasing Beeper the Road Runner all around the area, eventually chasing him into Acme Looniversity. Here, in the "Outsmarting Antagonists" class, is where our story begins.

'aw man! It's such a great day outside,' thought Plucky, bored out of his mind at the moment as he looked out the window.

' Another day, another duck bored out of his teensy, weensy, egotistically whacked out brain of his…considering he has one.' Thought Babs, looking at the bored, pathetic looking duck sitting in front of her. 'Can't say much because I'm so bored, I've resorted to watching Plucky, of all egomaniacs, for entertainment for the past half hour.'

"Geesh, am I the only one paying attention in class today?" Whispered Buster to his right to me, the narrator, who is also part of the class for this chapter.

"And to answer your question, yes. The students here are looking quite out of it today as they have resorted to look at the dirt in their feathers like Shirley, daydreaming like Furrball (in his case, he's daydreaming of finally eating Sweety), looking desperately at the clock like Sweety, or, in Fifi Le Fume's case, repeatedly kissing a picture of Hamton." Whispered the narrator.

"Ewww, didn't need to know that last part," whispered Buster, disgusted at what he saw (and heard from from the narrator.)

"But what do you expect on a Wednesday. We're halfway into the school week and yet it feels like an eternity. Especially with the three day day weekend and with Acme Acres Founder's Day coming up, it's no wonder everyone's so bored." Whispered Babs, who was to Buster's left.

Buster did have to admit, he was getting a little bored himself. Acme Acres Founder's Day was a big thing in Acme Acres; It was the day that John Q. Bunny founded the town 200 years ago, when he, his followers, and friends were looking for a place to practice their toon tomfoolery in peace and without the intervention of those who wanted a quiet and peaceful life. Plus, Bugs Bunny was the undisputable descendant of John Q. Bunny, especially since his family tree goes all the way to John Q. and also since they both look similar to each other. Every year, there was free food, a huge Founder's Day Fair, and a Founder's Day parade , and every year, Acme Looniversity's staff and students always took part in it, like the sponsoring of the events and also taking part in its activities. And a major chunk of the student body were anxious to plan for Founder's day and doing whatever they had to do for that day like planning and setting up booths, cater the food, going over their routines for those taking part in the parade as baton twirlers, candy tossers, or band members for the marching band. Even some students are using the week to build floats for the parade. And Buster was going to use the rest of the week to build a float for it with his friends, Plucky, Babs, and Hamton.

"If you think being bored is bad, you should check out the gym, the music room, and the cafeteria. The baton twirlers have been practicing very hard this entire week. That means twenty four hours a day without a break, not even a wink of sleep, same thing goes for the marching band. And don't get me started with the lunch ladies at the cafeteria. Along with hot dogs, pizza, and ice cream cake, they're cooking mystery meat for the fair, and the taste testers didn't even go to the nurse's office after eating it, not even once. In fact, they even went as far as saying that the mystery meat was like tasting a little bit of heaven," whispered Babs. "And this time, it wasn't Dizzy Devil who tasted it."

"And yet the mystery meat they feed us tastes like a little bit of a garbage dump," sighed Buster, a little annoyed that the students in Acme Loon are getting the short end of the stick when it comes to food.

"Oh well, at least we have the best float contest. And I know we're going to win first place at the parade for sure," whispered Plucky, who took a sudden interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, first place for sure. Unless something goes horribly wrong like last year," Whispered Hamton, who was in front of Buster, nervously.

_flashback_

_"Newswatch. Today in downtown Acme Acres, a float of John Q. Bunny exploded during the Founder's Day parade this afternoon. Let's go to Mary Melody with the news. Mary?" Said a male anchorman._

_"Hi, this is Mary Melody and I am in downtown Acme Acres, where a float exploded and affected every person and building within a five mile radius. Luckily for us and everyone here in acme acres, we're toons and we can survive anything. Although I wish I could say the same for the property that's been damaged."_

_And sure enough, everything and everyone was covered with soot, trying to recover from the blast. The buildings didn't look so good, either...in fact, they looked dilapidated, annihilated, and covered in soot._

_Lying right next to the ruined float was Buster, Babs, and Hamton, groaning in agony. Plucky was barely shakily standing up next to Mary near the float._

_"As one of the owners of this float, do you care to comment," Said Mary to Plucky, apparently very dizzy in the head and in so much pain._

_"Plucky...should....stay away from...explosives and...fire." said Plucky, dizzily, as he fell face first to the ground._

_end flashback_

Buster, Hamton, and Babs glared at Plucky after remembering the fiasco, considering it was all Plucky's fault. They knew he was creating a surprise for the float last year and they let him do it, thinking it might not hurt, although they hadn't expected Plucky to do anything with firecrackers, fireworks, and dynamite. (Don't ask why Plucky added dynamite with fireworks and firecrackers. He's just a dippy duck who thought it was a great idea at the time.)

"I am not a dippy duck," whispered Plucky to the narrator, angrily, while the narrator stuck her tongue out at Daffy. Meanwhile, his friends were still glaring at him.

"Okay, so the whole 'John Q. Bunny Big Bang Float' was a horrible idea from the start. Can't blame a guy for being creative, especially when it's a big creative 'surprise'." whispered Plucky to his friends, defensively.

With that said, Buster groaned and slappped his forehead, saying that he should've caught on to Plucky's 'surprise' last year when Plucky named it the "John Q. Bunny Big Bang Float.' The 'surprise' caused so much property damage that Bugs had to step in and pay for everything since the four teens couldn't even pay for a fraction of the cost. They didn't even have to pay Bugs back monetarily, although they had to sign a contract that prohibited them from using explosives and anything fire related for the float or any other activity for Founder's Day again, along with cafeteria duty for two months.

"Riiiight. And you can't blame us from barring you from being creative with the float this year," whispered Babs, earning a glare from Plucky in return.

"and we can do without one of your 'surprises' as well, thank you very much." Even with the contract, Babs knew that Plucky might cause them unnecessary trouble with his crazy ideas again, one way or another.

Plucky stuck out his tongue at Babs, crossed his arms, and went back to looking out the window.

"Well, I can safely say that history can't possibly be repeated this---" Buster whispered, being cut off by the explosion that followed. "Year?"

"And that is how you trick your opponent into accepting a very explosive bomb disguised as a coconut." Exclaimed a very enthusiastic Bugs Bunny who came out from hiding behind his own desk, with a soot covered, clothes tattered, very shocked Elmer Fudd a few feet away from him, apparently having the bomb explode on the latter after being tricked into accepting the bomb in this little demonstration. The bomb was so explosive that the whole class had to take cover from the explosion behind their desks as a result. (Except for Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Plucky, who got caught in the explosion because they were too caught up in the conversation to pay attention.)

"Sorry, kids. Only bomb I had left. But it's a good thing I warned you first." Then Bugs noticed Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Plucky weren't so lucky. "Although, now you four know what happens when you don't pay attention."

"You're despicable." Said Plucky to the Narrator, his beak on his head.

"To you, it's despicable, but for me, it's funny," said the narrator.

The dismissal bell rang, "Class dissmissed, and don't forget that Founder's day is on Monday." Said Bugs to the students.

And all the students (and Elmer) ran for the door. Except for me, who went back to the audience like a good narrator should.

"Ah, youth," said Bugs, nostalgically. "I just hope Founder's Day goes off without a hitch this year."

After saying this, a fat guy wearing a yellow radioactive proof suit came in, holding a crate with two crowbars.

"Eh, what's up, Doc." said Bugs, standing behind his desk.

"These are your new students for the school. I was told to give them to you, Mr. Principal Bunny. Don't open it 'til I leave. Here," Said the fat guy commonly known as Ralph the security guard as he left the crate on his desk, handed Bugs one of his crowbars, and dashed out the door like his life depended on it.

"Typical," Sighed Bugs. "Someone sees one toon, he thinks he's seen all toons, and all of us here in Acme Acres are looney in our own special way. But with these kind of students, I can understand his fear." Said Bugs as he opened the crate.

"School, school , school. Schoooooool!" sang the trio of inkblot -type characters with red noses (and an incredible likeness in appearance to puppies, or monkeys, or whatever they were) well known as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, as they rose from the crate. Then they stepped out of the crate and sang, "our day of school, where we all learn a less- " It was then that the took a long hard look at their surroundings, then at Bugs.

"Bugsy, it's you." Said the inkblots as they jumped into Bugs' arms and simultaneously gave him a big smooch.

"Hey, glad to see you, too, Warners, but I'd like it if you saved it for your antagonists in your Outsmarting Antagonists Class."

And at that, the Warners jumped back down to the floor.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh….what's going on here, you're not our teacher," said Yakko, the tallest of the Warners in brown pants, confused. "And I don't think this is the right classroom."

"And I don't think we're in Burbank anymore," said the smallest, female Warner, Dot, looking out the window. She had on a pink skirt and a flower in between her ears.

"And I don't think I used the bathroom before we left." Said Wakko, the medium sized Warner. He wore a red cap on his head and a blue sweater.

"Then go already!" yelled the other two Warners.

"Already did, before the crate was opened," Said Wakko, smiling with his tongue hanging loosely on the side of his mouth.

"Eeeewwwww!" Exclaimed Yakko and Dot, digusted.

"The next time you do something like that in the crate, at least warn us first," said Dot.

"Sorry," said Wakko.

"Ok, kids, the thing is, you've been upping the ante on your shenanigans lately and it's getting on everyone's nerves on the movie lot a lot more than usual, especially on Thaddeus Plotz." Bugs said, knowing ahead of time that the Warners would be students in Acme Looniversity from now on after talking with Thaddeus Plotz about it, two weeks prior to their arrival to the school.

"Better known as TP," said Yakko.

"Yes," said Bugs, a little annoyed at being interrupted. "Anyway, you've really pushed him and everyone else off the deep end this time and I think you guys flooding the water tower _and_ Burbank was the last hair on the camel's back."

"Yeah, so much for that indoor pool." Said Dot, sullenly.

"And so much for that last hair on my camel's back," said Wakko, pulling out his hairless camel out of his gag bag "Lost most of his hair back in the Sahara desert when it was caught on fire and lost the last strand of it during the flood."

"Wakko, could you please put that camel away? Bugs is trying to explain what the deal is with us this time with little interference as possible?" asked Yakko, more interested in what Bugs had to say.

Wakko obeyed Yakko and put his camel back in his bag, more interested in hearing the explanation, like his brother.

"If you wanna blame someone for our sudden tranquil behavior, blame the ever-so-annoying narrator," Whispered Yakko to the audi----

Hey!!!

"Actually, I think it'd be funnier if we went to the video for this one." Bugs said as he set of the camera equipment.

Meanwhile, the Warners sat in three of the desks as they pulled soda, popcorn, little flags with Warner bros. studio logo, and a huge banner that says "We Luv WB" on it, which spanned the three desks, from nowhere, a little something I'd like to call the hammerspace technique.

"And this technique is the best thing to happen since pischetti* and ice cream, Miss Narrator," replied Yakko with him and his siblings smiling at the audience, breaking the fourth wall for the umpteenth time…

"Nuh uh uh, we didn't break the wall for the umpteenth time," said Yakko.

"We've broken a lot of walls a trillion, zillion, and thirty two times, to be exact." Answered Dot.

That's not what I … Well, whatever. You three have a movie to watch in 5…4… switch to Bugs…

"3… 2… and 1. Enjoy the film Warners." Said Bugs as he was done with setting up the equipment and was already sitting in a desk next to the Warners to their right, eating popcorn and waving a WB flag.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the video will be shown in the next chapter. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome and I will continue working on this fic at your request. But please don't be so rough(: And don't worry, the narrator won't be seen or mentioned in the next chapter.

* "pischetti" is actually the Warner's way of saying "spaghetti".


	2. Warners Plotz Wanton destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs or Tiny Toon Adventures. Although I'd love to own them, it's illegal to claim you own them unless you have a lot of cash to buy the rights to these shows, cash that I don't have.

Thanks for those who reviewed! It may not be a hundred reviews, but it's a start. Also, I promise that this chapter will better than the last chapter and there is no narrator who makes herself visible either.

And I promise I'll get the Warners to meet the other students next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie played and the "Warner Brothers Presents" skit with Bugs were shown on the screen. Then, the words "A Thaddeus Plotz Production" followed, then, Thaddeus Plotz himself was shown in the screen in his office. He wore an unusually large grin, especially weird for a naturally happy person, and held his hands, laced together, at his desk.

"Hello Warners. Now, as you might already know, you have been sent to Acme Looniversity where you'll, hopefully, be taught on how to control your zaniness and also to apply your toon knowledge in a proper and sophisticated fashion." said Mr. Plotz, still grinning.

"Boo!!! Hiss!!! Boo!!!" Booed the Warners while throwing popcorn at Mr. Plotz.

"Proper? Sophisticated? Yeah, right. I never mentioned any of that malarkey, you big galoot." Bugs said, then he chewed on his carrot.

"And, as you know fully well, you've been causing more damage to my studio since you first broke out of the water tower in 1993. Your antics have been hurting my profits and, most importantly, me as well so..." before Mr. Plotz said anything else, he stands on his desk and jumped up and down, shouting,

"STOP STOP STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER AND I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MY LAST YEARS BEFORE RETIREMENT LIVING WITH YOUR FOOLISHNESS DAY IN AND DAY OUT! SO STOP!!!!"

As soon as Mr. Plotz stopped shouting, he realized what he was doing and stopped. He then jumped off his desk and sat rat back in his chair, hands laced. He blushed in chagrin for his unusual episode. "Heh heh. Ahem. Anyway, let's move on."

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed Yakko and Bugs while pointing at him.

Yakko had to admit, seeing Plotz shouting in the movie was better than seeing him scream after he and his siblings put a huge gallon of ice, itching powder, and fire ants down his pants, or when they broke all of his windows while playing baseball on the movie lot and got him steamed for weeks. Heck, it was even better than the time they took one of his important documents and flushed it down the toilet, with Plotz, literally, blowing his head off, along with the entire ceiling of his office.

"Shhhhhhh!!!!" Said Wakko and Dot. Bugs and Yakko pulled themselves together, afterwards.

"What, it's funny." Whispered Yakko to Dot, who was sitting next to him to his left.

"We know, but the rest of us are saving it for the even funnier part in the middle of the movie." whispered Dot.

Yakko sighed. It was true that whenever a movie featured Plotz, may it be a home video or a video of him wanting the Warners to understand what will happen if the Warners don't get dezanitized, even a little, before they got home from boot camp or someplace like that far away, it usually got funnier in the middle, where Plotz either jumps up for joy and finally goes insane in the middle of the movie because it finally sinks in that the Warners are gone, resulting him in destroying half the studio with his "happiness" (Yes, Plotz hired a cameraman, once, to film his every move for a video. Plotz soon fired the poor guy after his humiliating "episode.") and getting escorted off the Lot for much needed bedrest at home. Or Plotz may get extremely angry at whatever joke they had waiting around for him, like putting a whoopie cushion in his chair before leaving or leaving a few snakes in his drawer. They knew Plotz was too cheap to remake the video, not even wasting a dime to have someone edit the film for him. Which means so many laughs for the Warners than a barrel of monkeys. Even Bugs knew that the Warners had a knack for humiliating Plotz on camera and that a video to the Warners from Plotz meant it was a funny movie. But the wait was unbearable.

"Now, before we move on, Dr. Scrathensniff gave me some cards that I should read aloud to you."

Mr. Plotz finally moved to open his drawer, making the Warners snicker. They already put snakes in his desk and they had already planned to laugh at his face when Plotz would open the drawer and scream his lungs out. The Warners didn't think they'd be miles away when Plotz would open it, but oh well. But imagine their surprise when nothing happened.

"Here we go, got 'em. Think you got me, now, did ya?" Said Mr. Plotz. "Well, too bad. I knew you'd be up to something, like always, so I hired a professional to disarm all the traps."

Everyone gasped. Plotz had chosen now, of all times, to stop being cheap, and they knew the movie wouldn't be entertaining without the pranks. Bugs tried to turn off the television and the VCR, but it wouldn't turn off, not even when he pulled the plug. So the Warners drew a furnace at the back of the classroom while Bugs held the television set so he can throw it in.

"Now, let me read why it's better to be good little children than it is to be troublemaking mongrels," said Mr. Plotz, as he started to read one of the cards. "And you better not destroy this film while it's still running or Acme Looniversity will cease to exist and the next place I'll be sending you three mongrels is Cuba. And I'll know because the latest technology I have in this office will let me know whether you watched the whole movie or not," demanded Plotz.

And everyone groaned. They put the television back, erased the furnace, and went back to their seats. This could take a while.

------------------

_**1 hour later**_

-------------------

"And that is why you should get dezanitized."

The Warners didn't listen because they were too busy making faces at Plotz and, in Yakko's case, playing with a paddleball. Bugs was too busy reading his "Big Book of Toon Gags" book to pay any attention to Plotz.

"Since you're going to school, you might be there for a year...or two years...maybe even three years...depending on how much knowledge you have on toon gags." said Mr. Plotz.

"WHICH IS A LOT!!!" yelled the very insulted Warners, getting ready to throw their desks at Plotz in anger.

"Settle down there, Warners. There's only about 10 minutes of this ilk to go." Bugs said, looking up from his book. He wasn't happy with watching something lower in quality than dirt either, but it's what they had to do to not upset a very powerful man.

The Warners, reluctantly, dropped the desks and sat right back down in them.

"I don't get it, where's the funny stuff. 'Cause it seems to me that this is getting worse by the minute. No wait, worse by the second is more like it," whispered Yakko to Dot, clearly disappointed that Plotz wasn't doing anything funny like he always does when he is angry anymore and, at the same time, wondering what Dot had planned for him. Now Plotz was insulting them and there's nothing they can do about, which is making Yakko very impatient and angry.

"You'll see." said Dot as she winked

"Oh, I get it. You want us to do _**that **_plan. I'm on board," whispered Yakko, slapping his head for not getting it earlier and apparently getting the message. He knew the _**plan**_ was good and was enthusiastic for it.

"Same here," Whispered Wakko to his siblings, excitedly.

"The usual?" asked Yakko.

"The usual." Replied Dot.

They all smirked, knowing exactly what they were going to do and when they were going to do it.

"Now, I know you might be thinking that I must be crazy for sending you three to a toon school, even though you three are good at what you do and I know that. I even have the scars to prove it. But I assure you, there is a lot that even you three don't know and this school will help with that."Thaddeus Plotz said.

"In the meantime,"

Plotz moves the cardboard background to reveal a party with a banner that says "Goodbye Warners Party."

"me and everyone on the lot are going to party like there's no tomorrow!!!" Exclaimed Plotz.

The Warners gasped. There was a party going on while the Warners were duped by Plotz the other day to look for something that wasn't lost in the first place. They've been _**HAD**_.

"And there's nothing you can do about it. Because you're hundreds of miles away and you can't get here from tomorrow. Na na na na naaaa naaa." taunted Plotz.

"Bananas, sir." Said a waiter to Plotz

"Why sure, James, thank you," said Plotz as he took a banana. He then ate it and threw the peel away in a trash can.

"I'm not James, sir," said the waiter.

The waiter then pulled off the Waiter costume, revealing it to actually be the Warners.

"We're the Warner brothers!" Said Yakko and Wakko.

"And the Warner Sister." Said Dot.

"Ahhh!!! You!!!" Yelled Plotz afterwards.

"Huh!!!" Said Bugs, noticing the Warners have disappeared.

"We _**were**_ going to wait until the end of this trash you call a movie, but we decided to see you _**ahead of time**_," said Dot.

"H-H-How did you three troublemakers get here, I thought I sent you hooligans to look for my Edgar award in Honolulu, with Ralph capturing you and sending you to Acme Acres." Said Plotz, angrily. He can't even have one party without the Warners crashing it and it seems like he couldn't get a break from them.

"Oh, that's easy. We used the old jump-into-the-movie gag _**tomorrow**_." Said Yakko.

Bugs smirked as he read a book called "The Big Book of Toon Gags", saying "One of the most difficult gags in the book to master," and chewed his carrot afterwards.

"Since you didn't say goodbye to us_** yesterday**_, we decided to say goodbye to you, well, _**yesterday**_." Said Dot in a cute manner.

"Don't you just love **bold **and _italicized _letters."Said Yakko to the audience.

"And what way to say goodbye than by giving you a goodbye kiss." Said Wakko.

The Warners then gave Plotz a nice big smooch, leaving him paralyzed and speechless.

"And also by crashing your "Goodbye Warners" party. I call dibs on Michelle Pfeiffer!!" Said Yakko, dashing away offscreen afterwards.

"Me too!" Said Wakko, doing the same thing as Yakko and in the same direction.

"Mel Gibson, here I come!" Said Dot as she dashes off too.

"Hummina hummina hummina." Said Plotz, still paralyzed but not speechless.

As it turned out, Mel Gibson was over by the punch bowl mingling with each other, also drinking a cup of punch each.

"It's not so easy being handsome," said Mel.

"I hear ya. It's not so easy being beautiful, either," said Michelle, nodding.

"You can say that again." said the Warners.

Yakko and Wakko jumped into Michelle's arms while Dot jumped into Mel's arms.

"HELLOOO NURSE!!!" Yelled the Warners.

Yakko and Wakko then gave Michelle, along with Dot with Mel, a nice big SMOOCH.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Michell and Mel as they dropped the Warners and ran away.

The Warners than got on their invisible bike and chased Mel Gibson and Michelle Pfeiffer, plowing through the crowds of people as they chased them.

"Come Back!!!" Yelled Yakko

"We just want to kiss you!!!" Said Wakko

"Please come back!!!" Said Dot.

"Warners!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Said the people who saw the Warners and ran when they saw them.

"You know, with the Warners gone to school and all, I feel my sanity gradually coming back. Maybe, before they come back, I can think of a way for them to talk to me about their feelings." Said Dr. Scratchensniff to Hello Nurse.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH," Screamed Mel and Michelle as they passed by Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse.

"Hi Scratchy!!! Hi Hello Nurse!!!" Said the Warners as they dashed by Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse moments later.

"And now my sanity is gone again. I'm going to go lie down now." Said Dr. Scratchensniff, sadly. Then he fainted, Hello Nurse gasping when he did so.

Everyone ran around in a frenzy, them and the Warners destroying everything in their path and the party goers , eventually, rushed to the door.(except Michelle and Mel, as the Warners bolted down every door and window after everyone else left.)

Warners rode past Plotz, snapping him back to his senses. He looked around him and saw that his party and everything else was ruined.

"WARNERS! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT!" Shouted a very angry Plotz.

"NO!" Yelled the Warners, acting childish.

"You know, there's a small voice in my head saying I should do something about this." Said Bugs, since he resorted to put away his book a long time ago to watch the Warners.

"WARNERS!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KEELHAUL YOU BACK TO ACME ACRES!!" Shouted Mr. Plotz

As Mel and Michelle, and later, the Warners zoomed passed by Plotz, the Warners yelled "NO!!"

"Then again, there's an even louder voice saying this is too funny to pass up." said Bugs. He figured that as long as the film was running, they didn't disobey any of Plotz's orders.

"WARNERS!!!" Shouted Mr. Plotz as he chased the Warners while the Warners chased Mel and Michelle.

"NO!!!" Yelled the Warners.

Wakko peels a banana, while still pedaling, and throws the peel away behind him, and eating the whole banana in a single gulp.

Mr. Plotz slips on the peel, does a backflip somersault, and lands on his stomach.

"Ooofff!!!" Said Mr. Plotz

"Hee hee hee hee heee! What a maroon. Hee hee hee hee hee!" laughed Bugs.

"WAAAAARRRRRNNNEEERRRRSSSS!!!!" Shouted Plotz from where he sat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. I welcome you to flame this fic to the ground if you want. Just read and review.


	3. The Warners are Crazy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, nor do I own Tiny Toon Adventures. Enjoy! Sorry for the long hiatus.**

-_______________________________________________________________________________________

Life is like a bowl of cherries to the Warners. Before the news reel finished, they jumped out of the movie and started bouncing up and down all around the room and it took Bugs 30 minutes to get them to settle down. But a new day has dawned since then and they were now at school, chatting it up with Buster---or at least they're trying to.

"And then, when he thought it was over, we dropped an anvil on his head. Man, you should have been there." Laughed Yakko.

"Yeah, I've never seen a desperate plea for mercy that pathetic before that joke." laughed Wakko.

"Well, we are the gag masters after all. Even Godzilla pleaded for mercy when we pulled one over on him." Said Dot, grinning.

"It's such a shame that Plotz sent us here; A shame for him, anyway. Wait 'til we get back to Burbank and show him what we've learned."

"And if discipline didn't work on us when they sent us to boot camp or gave us a nanny, there's no way discipline will work on us here."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." Said Buster as he grabbed some books from his locker and as all four of them walked to their homeroom class. After knowing them for several years through Spielberg, (since Spielberg produced both of their shows about their daily lives, it was no surprise. As for Buster and the gang stuck in school for years and not graduating, well, that's because they're stuck in rerun world and only the power of fanfiction can move them forward--- that's my theory, at least.) he had, somewhat, gotten used to their typical, everyday arrogant, energetic, and off the wall personalities.

"Why wait and see it if you can just believe it, Buster? We're the Warners. We know the names of all the planets, the countries of the world, and the states and capitals of the United States. And we know everything from funny gags to stupid jokes and anvils that fall on villains' heads." Said Yakko.

"And we also had time to drive our teacher crazy to boot." Said Wakko.

"No school can make us think otherwise of our talents. Besides, making a lot of people laugh and scream while we were let out every time the water tower was fumigated and making people laugh while we get loaned out to other companies while not aging a bit is living proof that we still kept our funny." Said Dot.

"We're the Kings and Queen of comedy. Give us a challenge, and dadgum it we'll do it." Said Yakko, to no one in particular since Buster headed inside his own homeroom class at the moment and the Warners were on their way in.

"Bring it on, school. Bring it on," Yelled the Warners.

"And that is the vewy natuwe of fuddology. And blah blah, blah , blah, blah blah blah blah," Said Elmer as he wrote on the chalkboard.

"Did any of you get what chrome dome said?" Asked Yakko.

"Nope," Replied Wakko and Dot.

"Good, me neither."

"And to make sure you got this info'mation, I'm gonna give you a pop quiz." Said Elmer Fudd as he brought up the pop quizzes to his desk. The students groaned but the Warners did more than that.

"Boo. Hiss. Boo," jeered the Warners as they threw crumpled up paper at Fudd.

"Bacaw? " said Chicken Boo from the front row, disguised as a high school kid with glasses, under the alias of Fred Johnson.

"Why, thank you fo' volunteewing to pass out the pop quiz, Mista Johnson. And you thwee have just oined a ticket to detention today after school." Said Mr. Fudd to the Warners, angrily.

"What else is new?" Groaned Yakko as he slumped down in his chair.

"Psst. Hey, Warners, think you can talk to Plotz into making me a star? I can do impressions," Whispered Plucky to the Warners. Apparently, the Warners didn't think he was Burbank material, since they were about to say no to his request when Babs intervened.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a dippy duck." Whispered Babs to the Warners.

"Oh boy, a dippy duck! Can I keep him, Yakko?" Asked Wakko in a whisper as to not be heard by Mr. Fudd.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A DIPPY DUCK!" Yelled Plucky.

Everyone stared at the duck, shock written on their faces. Chicken Boo, aka Fred Johnson, dropped the pop quiz papers, in his shock, on Dizzy Devil's desk, in which the latter soon devoured. The students cheered when he did.

"Well, It seems Plucky will be joining you thwee fo' detention," Said Mr. Fudd.

"And don't you cheer yet, students,' Said Mr. Fudd.

He then lifted another stack of pop quizzes to his desk.

"Because I made copies, so be prepared," Said Elmer, sternly.

And the students, plus the Warners, groaned again.

_During lunch period…_

"You got detention. you got detention. ha ha ha ha ha ha," sang the Warners as they made fun of Plucky's bad luck.

"Ha ha, very funny. Laugh, all laugh, at the duck," grumbled Plucky.

He could of easily avoided them for at least lunch period but the lunchroom was full when Plucky got their, so he had no choice but to eat his lunch at the Warners' table, of all people he had to be stuck with. He, along with most folks who met them, found the Warners obnoxious, rude, and messy so he didn't like them very much.

"Look on the bright side. At least you're getting laughs, not tomatoes. Remember the time you told a stupid joke at our wrap party last year and everyone threw tomatoes at you?" Said Yakko. Over the time that he and his sibs knew Plucky, they found it pleasing to taunt him and make fun of him every chance they got, but only in a lighthearted manner.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me," Said Plucky, not wanting to remember that disaster.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Greeted Buster and Babs as they made their way to the lunch table occupied by the Warners, plus Plucky.

"Hey Buster, Babs. Have a seat. We've learned that at school, the food stinks, the roof leaks, and it's incredibly noisy during lunch period. But it's a great place to have company whenever possible. I mean, after all, misery loves company," replied Yakko in his usual lighthearted manner.

"You're telling me. Mystery meat day is the worst day to eat cafeteria food," Said Babs as she picked at her mystery meat. It then roared at her as she did so.

But seriously, it concerned Yakko that their jokes and gags were getting a little clichéd lately since they left Burbank since they can't find someone to pull pranks like Plotz or Dr. Scratchensniff. The sooner he graduates, the sooner he'll be putting a crab down Mr. Plotz's pants when he gets home. But now, he and his sibs want to pick on a 'special friend' right away.

"Alright, losers, you know the procedure. Form a single file line in front of the table and I'll be taking your lunch money. And if you don't, I'll file a lawsuit against all of ya, and you know you won't wanna be by me, Montana Max, richest kid in all of Acme Acres, Hahahahaha!"

'_Perhaps I thought too soon,' _though Yakko.

While the students lined up in front of Max's table, Yakko and his siblings lined up in front of their own table.

"NO, I MEANT _**MY **_TABLE, YOU DUMB LOONS," yelled Montana Max at the Warners.

"_Yup, he's fair game, alright," _thought Dot as she and her brothers dashed to line up next to Montana Max.

Monty was about to yell at them until he got a good look at their faces.

"You, are you the Warner Bros.?" asked Monty in an angry tone.

"And the Warner Sister," Said Dot, cutely, as she curtsied.

"Whatever. You left your shoddy water tower on my property. Retrieve it after school OR ELSE!!!" Yelled Montana.

"Ehhhh, actually, we're not retrievers," Stated Yakko.

"Yeah, in fact, we're just plain old cute whatever we ares," Said Dot, cutely.

"We're also ridden with fleas," Said Wakko with his tongue loosely hanging out to the right side of his mouth.

"I don't care what you monsters are. Just get that water tower off of my property," Said Monty.

"What makes you think it's _**your**_ property?" asked Yakko.

Max then pulled a map out of his pocket and unrolled it on the table.

"This map makes me say that. See, those areas shaded in red are on my turf," Said Monty as he pointed to the area on the map.

"Yeah, but, as you might not have noticed, our tower is standing on that small strip of blank area right over there. We own that turf," Said Yakko as he pointed to the turf on the map.

Monty wasn't convinced though.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Said Monty.

"Take a closer look," Said Yakko.

Yakko holds up a magnifying glass to the blank area to make out something that says "Property of the Warner Brothers and the Warner sister."

"Says this. We gotta have a safehouse somewhere, wouldn't you agree," Said Yakko. Monty's jaw then dropped to the floor from the shock.

"And, if I'm not mistaken, That big ol' Mansion you have is on our turf. Please move your Mansion elsewhere, if you don't mind,"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Exploded Monty, while making a whole out of the ceiling that everyone had to duck and cover from.

Then, Monty did the unthinkable –or in his case, very thinkable-- He turned into a baby and cried and cried as he lay on his stomach and punched and kicked the floor as he threw his little tantrum in front of everyone.

"Wow, dumber than advertised." quipped Yakko.

"_You're a shorty baby_

_And it is quite scary_

_that you're a shorty baby_

_that poops in his pants._

_You're very too little _

_and can't solve a riddle_

_'cause you're a shorty baby_

_that poops in his pants."_

Sang the Warners as they circled around Max and joyfully went around him.

Monty turned back into his old, sorry, self.

_'How dare they pull one over on me, Montana Max, the richest and most powerful kid in Acme Acres and several parts of the world? Lousy, smart-alecky mongrels.' _Thought Max, angrily, as he stood up.

"Grrrrr." Said Monty, glaring at the Warners.

"And you better do it soon, if you don't want to go to jail, Maxie."Said Yakko.

"You three picked the worst person to be enemies with."

"Okay, 1) we prefer the term 'special friend.' And 2) We've annoyed probably the most powerful CEO in Burbank, and some parts of the world, day in and day out when we lived in Burbank. If you think we'd regret being 'friends' with you, you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh, yeah? You better regret it because I'm ten times worse than any CEO on the planet. And by the way, I'M NOT A SHORTY BABY.

Max stormed out of the cafeteria in anger, muttering about a bookworm who owes him a nickel, and slammed the doors behind him.

"_Who poops in his pants." _sang the Warners as soon as Monty left.

Everyone burst out laughing. Before the Warners had arrived in Acme Loon, they never knew that one of Monty's episodes could be so histerical. Nor did they think that anyone could ever get away with humiliating Monty in public. Soon after, the laughter was accompanied by clapping and cheering of "WARNERS! WARNERS! WARNERS!"

"Thank you, Acme Loon. We'll be here all year." Said Yakko.

"WE DON'T DESERVE THIS KIND OF LOVE, WAH HA HA." cried Dot, blowing hard into her hankerchief. "But we'll take it anyway."

"We also do weddings, birthdays and bar mitzvahs." Said Wakko.

"Don't forget the bat mitzvahs. Heh heh. Hello nurse." Said Yakko.

"Could this be, like, the beginning of a very long year? Because, if it is, school will not be, like, such a bummer." Said Babs in her Valley Girl impression voice.

"Maybe. Who knows, it may be fun to have them around."

And that is how the Warners went from annoying little whatchamacallits of the movie lot in Burbank to heroes of Acme Loon who lived in Acme Acres. Then the scene irises out on Babs and Buster.

"Hold it, Bub! Don't go on break, yet." exclaimed Plucky as he used his limbs to keep the hole from closing. The hole irised in reversed. "Aren't you two rabbits forgetting something?"

"Is it the possibility that instead of being a movie star, you'll be a janitor for the rest of your life, because we most definitely didn't forget that." Said Babs.

"No, but **thanks **for pointing out that possibility." said Plucky, sarcastically. "What I mean is, what about the parade?"

"What about it?" Said Buster

"The Warners are going to be here for, possibly, a year or so, right." Said Plucky.

"Right," Said Buster and Babs in unison.

"And they might learn about Founder's Day and the parade sooner or later, right?" Said Plucky.

"Right."Said unison Buster and Babs, again.

"So what if they show up at the parade?" Asked Plucky.

"They'll probably have fun?" Said Buster.

"NO!! They'll probably ruin the parade for everyone. And they might probably join our float team for the parade and ruin our chances for winning," said Plucky, waving his arms frantically as he did so.

"Aw, come on Plucky. We didn't enter our float just to win first place. We entered because we wanted to have fun," remarked Buster.

"No matter how nice it would feel if we win," Said Babs, happily.

"And to prove it to you, we decided to invite them to join our team." Said Buster.

Plucky's jaw dropped. Having them on the float would be ten times..no, a thousand times worse than the whole fiasco the year before. Whatever any disaster any normal person has done, the Warners have proven to be better at making disasters.

"WHAT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!! WHAT PART OF THEY'LL RUIN EVERYTHING DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!!!

"The **'are you crazy'** part, because everyone knows by now that I'm really crazy." Said Babs, pridefully.

"And we always give our friends a shot at something _**before **_they royally mess it up. Remember, Plucky," glared Buster.

"All right, All right, fine. But if the Warners do anything wacky to the float, even the slightest wacky thing to the float, even the slightest, slightest---"

"Okay, Plucky, we get it. We'll keep an eye on them," Said Buster, cutting Plucky off in mid-sentence.

"Oh thank you, mwah mwah mwah, thank you. You're the greatest friends ever. mwah mwah mwha" Said Plucky as he kissed the bunnies' feet.

"Alright, alright, pull yourself together, duck" Said Buster as he grabbed his green friend by the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when it comes to those three, I get the feeling that they'd do something wacky any second."

"Fore," yelled Yakko at a distance.

Suddenly, a golf ball hit Plucky in the head.

"woof woof." Said Wakko as he went to fetch the ball. Before he picked it up, though, he tackled Plucky to the ground and licked his face.

"Ewww. What's your problem?

"He has a lot of problems, the big one being that he ain't potty trained." said Dot.

"And what's your excuse for almost killing me with a golf ball." said Plucky while pointing at Yakko

"He needed the exercise, I'm a lousy golfer and besides, we're bored." Said Yakko as he put back his golf club back into his golf bag and brought out a different club.

"FORE." Yelled Yakko as he readied his golf club for the swing.

"Hey guys. Wanna help build a float with us?" Asked Buster.

At hearing Buster, The Warners stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Buster, stunned. No one asked them for help like that before, except for harebrained morons like Plotz or Schratchensniff who never learn from their antics whenever the Warners 'help', but never before had any of their friends asked them for help. There's gotta be a catch!

"You mean you actually want us, the Warners, to actually help you guys?" Asked Yakko.

"Yup." Replied Buster.

"And you'll actually let us hold the tools, even the most dangerous ones?" Asked Wakko.

"We might have to talk about that, but yeah."

"And can we sing on the float and yodel if we want," Asked Dot, cutely.

"If it can get attention to our float, it's a possibility. So are you in,"

Don't know. Gotta talk about it with my sibs," Said Yakko.

The Warners huddled and discussed the details with each other---literally this time. By the time they were finished, the answer was unanimous.

"Mr. and Ms. Bunny of no relation, you got yourself a deal. Pleasure doing business with you," Declared Yakko, shaking both Buster's and Babs's hands with his own.

"Likewise," Said both bunnies, happily.

"Oh great! Might as well drop a piano on my head," Said Plucky in annoyance.

A whistling sound was then heard. You know what that means!

"Of course," Said Plucky, expecting the worst.

And the worst was that a piano fell on his head, he and the piano falling through the floor.

"Be careful what you wish for. It might come true," Said Yakko through the hole in the floor.

Several seconds later, Plucky climbed his way out of the hole, stars circling around his head.

"Mommy, can I have a pony. I promise to be good this year," Said Plucky, dizzily.

"Sorry, fresh out of ponies. But we can give you something else," said Yakko.

"What is it? A ticket to fame and fortune? A million dollars? A new batduck suit from China?"

"Nope. Even better," Said Yakko slyly.

"We figured since you wanted to be a famous star so badly, we thought we might hire an actor for you so you can get a few pointers," Said Dot.

"Than what are you waiting for? Show him to me," Said Plucky, closing his eyes in anticipation.

"Well, Okay. Plucky, I'd like you to meet Bully the Bull, the same Bull who costarred with Bugs Bunny in the cartoon, 'A Bully for Bugs,' circa 1953, " Said Yakko, proudly.

"Is he as ferocious as he is onscreen?" Asked Plucky, fearfully.

"No way; in real life, he's a hundred times worse, "said Wakko, tongue limply sticking out again.

"Oh," stated Plucky, weakly.

"THERE'S A BULL IN THE CAFETERIA!!!! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!!" Yelled Plucky, running and crashing through the cafeteria window.

Upon looking at the bull, everyone panicked and raced for either the door or the window. Mass hysteria, folks, with lots of pushing, shoving, and trampling.

"HEY, I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!!" Yelled Yakko after the Bull. Not even the Warners expected this to happen. Besides, they weren't **that** cruel.

But Bully just looked at them menacingly and huffed smoke through his nostrils.

"Heheh," laughed the Warners', waving weakly at him. They then dashed underneath a cafeteria table.

The Bull then resumed his chase of the remaining students in the cafeteria. Yosemite Sam just so happened to walk by and noticed the scene in the cafeteria, along with Bugs.

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON HERE???!!!!" Yelled Sam, shocked at the scene.

"Stand back, doc. I'll handle this. You just get the really big cage from the storage closet," Said Bugs.

Yosemite nodded and left to get the cage.

"Hey Bully. Is that jewelry you're wearing? I didn't know you liked to look pretty," Shouted Bugs as he attempted to mock the bull.

The bull then charged towards Bugs and, when he was closing in on him, Bugs stepped aside so the Bull would charge right into the cage instead, prepared by Yosemite Sam in the nick of time.

"Who's responsible for this. Because if the culprit ain't found in five seconds, Y'ALL ARE GETTING DETENTION UNTIL YOU GRADUATE." Bellowed Yosemite Sam.

And no sooner had a second gone by, the students, except Buster, Babs, and Hamton, pointed to the Warners as the culprits.

"Surprisingly, I'm not surprised. WARNERS!! GO TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

"Wow, even I'm starting to think we went too far. Now's a good time to iris out, folks," Said Yakko.

The scene begins to iris out. "Thanks."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please, read and review. Editing this was such a pain and it deserves to be reviewed for all the hard work I put into it! Sorry for the aggressiveness, by the way. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs or Tiny Toon Adventures. Read and Review and sorry for the wait. I write what comes to me so please, bear with me.

* * *

The Warners sat on a bench outside the Vice Principal's office. Yosemite was dealing with Babs at the moment for planting a "Kick the Hot-Head!" sign on his back, a matter that seemed to impress the Warners.

"Psst. Hey, why didn't we think of that? For a small prank, that was pretty funny," whispered Yakko to Dot.

"That's because we stick with the good, hilarious ones," whispered Dot back to Yakko.

Meanwhile, Wakko's stomach growled and it was repeatedly chewing on Wakko's arm.

"I'm hungry. You guys have a sandwhich?" Asked Yakko to his sibs.

"No!" Shouted both Yakko and Dot in unison.

"Do you guys have a footlong?" Persisted Wakko.

"No." said Dot, irritatably.

"A half-long?"

"No." Said Yakko.

"I'll even take a quarter long!"

"Hey, what gives? I thought we had lunch half an hour ago," Said Yakko.

"Wasn't exactly filling. I miss Burbank, at least we get more food there than here," complained Wakko.

"I miss Burbank, too, Waks. But we gotta tough it out! We gotta show that lying, cheating, conniving, money-grubbing, good-for-nothing Plotz that we can do this and graduate within a year. Besides, with our knowledge, I know we'll be out of here within at least a year. We're placed in senior classes, anyway,…except for Fuddology, of course, but we can take on Fuddology: The Sequel during summer school," Said Yakko, proudly.

But as inspiring as his speech was, it wasn't enough for Wakko's stomach, for it proceeded to attempt to bite Dot's head off soon afterwards. Luckily, she dodged it in the nick of time.

"One year is a long time, Yakko," whined Dot.

"I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS! IF I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL EXPLODE!" Shouted Babs, desperately.

"NOBODY AIN'T GONNA EXPLODE HERE IN THIS ROOM 'CEPT ME, LITTLE MISSY!!! NOW SIT BACK DOWN OR I'LL CALL YER PARENTS!!!" Shouted Vice Principal Yosemite Sam.

"GO AHEAD!!! I DARE YA!!!" Challenged Babs._

* * *

_

_90 MINUTES OF SHOUTING AND 1 PHONE CALL LATER__

* * *

_

"I can't believe he actually did that," Said Babs as she left Yosemite's office, stunned at the fact that Yosemite actually called her parents. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, HOTHEAD!"

"WHAT WAS THAT??!!" Shouted Yosemite

"I said you're doing great, Yosemite! And you are, by far, certainly no hot-head, no siree!" Said Babs, covering her tracks so not to get into deeper trouble. She's already dead meat, anyway.

"That's what I thought you said," Said Yosemite.

"Wow. What a hot-head," Said Yakko.

"Yeah, but that's nothing. And don't worry about him, I got him all warmed up for ya," Said Babs.

"Gee, thanks," Said Yakko, sarcastically.

"No prob! What I did to him ain't gonna compare to what you guys did during lunch period, which, by the way, was hilarious, haha," laughed Babs.

"Thanks. Your prank was great, too," Said Yakko.

"WARNERS! GET YER KEISTERS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yelled Yosemite.

"Good luck, guys! See ya in class!" Said Babs, fearfully. She then dashed to her next class.

"FREEZE!" yelled Yakko.

The receptionist froze, the students in the hallway froze, even Yosemite froze

"Well, sibs, might as well get this over with," Said Yakko, strolling into the vice principal's office with his siblings.

"Yeah, let's get this over with so we can 'play' with Maxie Waxie. Whatever you got in mind for this hothead, I'm sure it'll be good," said Dot.

"Let's get this over with so we can buy more food," Said Wakko.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: We're living on our own allowance now, Wakko, we can't spend that much money on food anymore. I say we blow it on a plasma TV screen," Said Yakko.

They arrived at the vice principal's office. Yakko told his siblings the plan and Wakko and Yakko placed their butts mere inches from Yosemite's face while Dot looked on in horror.

"Okay guys, on three," Said Yakko.

"Okay!" Said Wakko

"One," said Yakko.

"Ewww. I object! Cute girls do not-" Started Dot.

"Two," Said Yakko, cutting off his sister

"Woohoo! Let her rip!" exclaimed Wakko.

"THR-!"

Just then, Dot pulled out her mallet from her hammerspace and whacked the two brothers and reduced them to a form as flat as coins.

"As I was saying, Farticus and Dumbicus, cute girls do not like stinky odors. And we also don't perform such outlandish flatulence in public. Try something else, for crying out loud!"

Sorry gang, but your freeze time is up.

TIME UNFREEZE!

"NOW SIT DOWN!" shouted Yosemite.

The Warners obeyed and sat on the three seats in front of Yosemite's desk.

"Now, I know yer new here, Warners, and I know being in a new school, miles away from home, is hard on all of ya. But bringing a bull to school--- and Bully, of all bulls---what were you thinking!? Even for you three it was crazy! No one deserved to be chased by that darned, crazy bull! HAVEN'T Y'ALL SEEN THE CARTOON!?"

"Okay, in our defense, it was Wakko's idea. He was truly dead set on giving Plucky a gift. And since he was doing something nice for someone, we went along with it. Wakko thought he was a trained bull and we thought so too. Stupid con artist," Said Yakko.

"BULL! THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Okay, okay, you caught me. But we actually thought he was trained bull! We even got legal papers that say he is. See?"

Yakko pulled out said documents out of his hammerspace and gave them to Yosemite. Yosemite read them, mumbling as he did.

"Hmm, if this ain't legal, I don't know what is. I am gonna sue the pants off that scam artist varmint!" Said Yosemite, shouting out the last sentence.

"We only wanted to scare Plucky a little bit, him having such a big ego and all and we wanted to deflate that a little. Is that such a bad thing?" Said Yakko.

Yosemite thought on that for a bit. Yes, they did scare half the student body with that bull stint. Yes, Plucky must be running back to his mommy by now. Yes, Furball may be swallowing Sweetie by now-only for Sweetie to get out of his stomach and breaking his teeth with a hammer to get out. But still, it was an honest mistake. Could happen to anyone. Besides, those three don't have much common sense in those thick, hard-headed skulls anyway.

"Alright, alright. Considering that ya'll didn't know and since this is your first offense, I'll let you three off with a warning. BUT DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"We know, we know. And we're not gonna do it again. We learned our lesson," said Yakko. Afterwards, halos appeared above his and his siblings' heads.

Yosemite sighed in annoyance.

"Good, now git to your last class for today!" Said Yosemite.

"Thanks! Bye Pricncipal Hothe-,er, I mean, Principal Yosemite," Said Yakko, leaving the office.

"Later," Said Dot, following her brother.

Wakko then approached Yosemite and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips!

"Mwah! Let's do lunch sometime, okay?" Said Wakko.

He then walked out the front door and waved good-bye to Yosemite.

As soon as the Warners were gone, Yosemite dropped his head, face first, on his desk with a loud thud.

"I still can't believe I argued with that darned rabbit for two hours straight. I was saving that for the Warners!"


End file.
